


A List of My Sengoku Dabbles

by AuroraGolden



Category: Cybird - Fandom, Cybird Ikemen Series, イケメン戦国 時をかける恋 | Ikemen Sengoku: Toki o Kakeru Koi (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Ikemen Sengoku - Freeform, Ikemen Sengoku Romance Across Time, Ikemen series, Ikesen, Sengoku Romances Across Time, cybird, cybird ikemen - Freeform, cybird ikemen series - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-06-12 07:44:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15335145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraGolden/pseuds/AuroraGolden
Summary: A collection of Fluff & NSFW Shorts/DabblesNo set of specific suitors





	1. Chapter 1

**Hello Fellow Princesses**

**(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ Hope you all enjoy my little Dabbles**

**Fluff & NSFW**

**（＊＾Ｕ＾）人（≧Ｖ≦＊）/**

**＼（＾○＾）人（＾○＾）／**

**Feel free to contact me for Requests/Continuations**

**∩(︶▽︶)∩**


	2. Kenshin | Bored | NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

**Kenshin POV**  
  
I was reading when (y/n) came into the room.   
          "Kenshin~ I'm bored~" There she goes again always as bore as I am.   
          “Just a moment (y/n) I have to read these war documents by tomorrow morning.”  
          “But I’m bored now~” she began pushing the edges of my kimono off my shoulders and nibbling on my shoulder and neck. Oh, if she keeps this up I’ll never get done.  
          ”(y/n) just a little while longer I’ll be done.” I heard her lot down behind me like she was pouting. I went back to reading my documents when I heard her shuffle around to get in front of me. She quickly move the lower half of my kimono out of her way, exposing my erection. She made quick work on distracting my form the documents.  
          “That Shingen is why I can’t tell you anything about those documents. For you see the little people that run my mind were telling me logic that I should read those documents, when my little produced took the express elevator to the top and walked in only to scream ‘Everyone out of the fucking brain, I’m taking over!’ That is my excuse.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Story Info:**  
>  Setting: Modern Day  
> Genre: NSFW/Lemon/Smut  
> Trope: ---  
> Prompt: Cooking for one another or cooking together  
> Kink: Verbal Domination/S&M/Denied Orgam   
> *Masamune and you get trapped in the wormhole and end up in the future together.  
> Pages: 2  
> Words: 1038  
> Characters: 5291  
> Read Time: About 5 Minutes

* * *

 

**Masamune POV**

 

         The lass insisted on cooking for me again, it’s more than likely because I start a fire in the middle of her kitchen when her stove works differently. This future is so weird! What kind of stove doesn’t use FIRE! I understand next to nothing about this time period. I can’t even do something as simple as cook a meal for (y/n). How can I ever be useful to her if I can’t even cook a meal? She wouldn’t let me get a job saying that she could take care of it, it was like she didn’t even need me at all. So I sat, sat on the odd couch thing she had in her ‘living’ room in front of the odd box that has tiny talking people in it she calls the TV.

         “Masamune! I’m almost done.”

         “Yeah, okay.” I got up and went to the kitchen. “At least let me set the table for you.”

         “Sure of course.” I saw her cutting the last of the vegetables.

         “Let me do that. I can at least manage cutting vegetables. No fire needed.”

         “No, I got it.”

         “Come on I can-”

         “I said no. So just set the table, okay.” She must still be pretty pissed about me starting that fire in the kitchen. I continued to set the table, since I’m not allowed to do anything else. We ate dinner and made small talk. We got ready for bed and we both laid down together but I just couldn’t sleep. I got up and went out to the living room. I sat down on the couch and turn the TV on. What else am I to do when I can’t sleep. After flipping through the channels for a while I came across a channel labeled Cooking TV. I turned it on and what do you know! A whole channel on the TV dedicated to teaching stupid people how to cook an at the moment I happen to be one of those stupid people. So I made a plan.

         The next morning before (y/n) woke up I went to the kitchen and began cooking her some breakfast. I did it just like the elderly lady on the TV told me to do it. So it has to be amazing, everyone else on the show thought it was good so it has to be. I heard the rustle of fabric and drawers being opened and closed. I rushed to get everything out and on the table before she came out. But when she turned that corner and saw me in the kitchen cooking I swear she was about to have a conniption.

         “MASAMUNE!!”

         “Yes?”

         “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?!” I took a step back, only to bump into the counter behind me. She quickly closed the gap between us and then it was over. She gripped my upper arm and then she bit the soft area between my neck and shoulder. “I’ll ask you again, what the fuck do you think you’re doing?” I knew she could clearly see what I was doing, so way ask me? “Fine, don’t. I have ways of making men like you talk.” She reached down and gripped the bottom of my shirt and slowly pulled it up exposing my chest to the cooler air in the apartment. She trailed bites from my stomach to my neck. I felt heat rise in my lower zone, she always knows just what to do to turn me on. I moved my hand to the top of my pants to move it down, only to feel a sharp pain in my hand. She had smacked it away. “ I didn’t tell you, you could move. I’m going to drag this out until I get the info I want. Which is WHY are you cooking in MY kitchen when I told you not to!?” She pulled away from me. “Sit.” I glanced over at a western style chair she had sitting in her kitchen we often used for eating. “Now.” I pushed myself off the counter and slowly made my way to the chair. After sitting down she climbed on top of me straddling me.

         “(y/n), I just wanted to help, I hate feeling useless. I can’t stand that you don’t let me do anything around here.” She smacked me on the cheek, ow but for some odd reason I want her to do it again.

         “I didn’t ask you to do anything, Masamune. Other then stay out of my kitchen.” 

         “Can’t you just let me-” She bit down on my nipple ruffly causing me to gasp in pleasure. She then licked and sucked at it, she took the other one in between her fingers and teased it merciless. She slide tongue down to my chest to my stomach and then she took hem of my pants in her teeth. She then aggressively tore my pants off and my underwear too for that matter. Exposing my rock hard erection she gripped it with one hand and with the other began teasing one of my nipples.

         “It’s time for you to pay, Ma~sa~mu~ne.” She lick from the base of my shaft to the tip of my shaft, flicking her tongue around it’s top, earning a moan out of me. She then took in as much of me in her mouth as she could. At first she was sucked slowly but she then moved fast and sucked harder. It wasn’t long before she had me ready to cum.

         “(y/n), I’m gonna, gonna cum.” Just when I was about to cum she pulled away. “Why’d you do that?”

         “Because that’s your punishment for not doing what I told you to do in the first place.” She then reached over and picked up a piece of omelet rice and ate it. “But I guess I can forgive you just this once.”

         “Then you’ll finish me off?”

         “Not a chance in hell.” 

* * *

 


	4. #ChristmasWithIkemen Kenshin Uesugi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Story Info:**  
>  Suitor: Kenshin Uesugi  
> Game: Ikemen Sengoku: Romance Across Time  
> Setting: Sengoku Era/ Kenshin’s Room  
> Genre: Fuff/SFW  
> Trope: —  
> Prompt: Character A makes a bunch of gifts for their friends while character A s/o gets jealous of their friends gifts.  
> Kink: —  
> Read Time: About 6 Minutes

      It was early morning on Christmas Eve and Sasuke and I tried to explain what Christmas was for weeks but they didn’t quite grasp what it was. Kenshin my boyfriend, if you can call him that. Showed no interest in the holiday whatsoever. Well I guess I could get him a gift, pickled plums perhaps? Sake? He’d like both of those. I wonder if it would be worth the trouble to go get them and wrap them for him?

      “Thank you for your business.” The merchant thanked me again.

      “Not at all. I’m just glad that you could get your hands on some for me. It’s very hard to find pickled plums this time of year.” I paid the man and took the plums. At least I’ll be able to get him a gift I know he’ll like. With sake and plums in hand I made my way back to the castle. After successfully sneaking back into the castle, I quickly wrapped his gifts. Now I wait for tomorrow.

_~Time Skip~_

      It was Christmas morning and I couldn’t contain how happy I was. Even if everyone didn’t understand the holiday I still wanted to celebrate it with everyone. After we had all gathered together to eat breakfast. After breakfast was eaten I stopped everyone so that I could give them there gifts.

      “I was wondering why you had brought all those packages with you to breakfast.” Kenshin said as he took another sip of his sake.

      “Yes they’re all gifts, for all of you.” I said. Picking out a red package first I passed it to Yukimura. “This is for you Yukimura.”

      “Uh thank you.” He nodded and opened the gift and pulled out the red scarf and beanie I had knitted for him. “Thank you (y\n).”  Yukimura then put his new warm attire.

      “You’re welcome Yukimura.” Reaching behind me once again I pulled another package out. “Shingen this one’s for you.“ At this point Kenshin got up and opened the door. "Kenshin wait I have a gift for you too.” But he didn’t stop he walked out into the hallway and shut the door behind him. Kenshin why? I was saving yours for last because I had made you a gift and got you all the things you love. I can’t think about that now I still have two more gifts to give. I quickly regained my posture and handed Shingen his gift. “Here I made this on for you.”

      “Thank you (y\n).” He took his gift and opened it. A new light brown haori.

      “I noticed that your own haori was getting old and tattered, so I made you a new one.”

     “Thank you.” He took his old haori off and put his new one on. It fit well. I’m glad it fits fine I was worried that it wouldn’t fit right, that I hadn’t made shoulders brood enough.

      “Sasuke this one’s for you.” He took the green package from my hands and opened it. “It’s a new set of ninja clothes. Your old ones are falling apart so I thought you could use a new set.”

      “Thank you.” Sasuke gave me a small smile but he knew I wanted nothing more then to chase after Kenshin and give him his gift. Yukimura then excused himself and Shingen quickly seemed to understand what was going on and he too excused himself. I looked over at Sasuke and he spoke softly. “Go (y\n).”

      “Thank you Sasuke.” I quickly gathered my packages for Kenshi and darted out of the room. I ran down the hallway to Kenshin’s room. I stopped outside his door and called out to him. “Kenshin. I’m coming  in.” I opened the door and found him setting on the floor in front of a warm fire, sipping a cup of sake. He made no effort to look at me. I entered the room and set my gifts beside him. “I got you some gift Kenshin.” He glanced over at them. “Kenshin? What’s wrong?”

      “You kept talking about this Christmas thing and about gifts and love. But then you went and got gifts for everyone.”

       “Yes Kenshin that’s what Christmas is. Everyone gets gifts an-“

      “But I got you gifts!” He cut me off angrily. “I got you gifts and you go off and get everyone else gifts! Handmade at that!”

       “Kenshin I got you twice as much as I got the others. And I spent way more time on your gifts. I don’t understand why your so upset about this?”

      “Here!” He had gotten up and pick up a few packages and tossed them at me. “I had these made for you.” His voice was cold now.

      “And I got these for you!” I gave him his three packages. He picked on of them up and opened it. Inside this package was a new set of nightwear, he didn’t NEED them but I wanted to make them for him. His expression softened and he reached for the next gift. Inside this package was a new haori made in vivid blues and whites. He felt the soft fabric between his fingers and turned it over many times. He reached for his last gift, it was in a box. He gently opened the stop and pulled the items out one by one. The pickled plums and sales. He had not spoke at all but he finally turned his gaze to me. “I dyed all of the fabric and sewed it all by hand. I did minor things to the others. I bought fabric already dyed and some of it already part of the way made. It was a quite a bit of work to get my hands on the pickled plums.” A light smile graced his lips and then he spoke.

       “Open yours.”

      “Oh yes, of course!” He hadn’t said it but he was very pleased with his gifts. I pick the smallest of the package and opened it slowly. It was a box beautifully decorated, I opened it slowly. Inside was a beautiful hair ornament. “Thank you Kenshin!” He nodded and gestured to the rest of the gifts. I picked another box and opened it. Inside was a beautiful ornament obi that matched my new hair pin. “Thank-“

     “Just open all the gifts. You can thank me later.” He cut me off sharply.

      “Okay, okay.” I picked up a larger box and opened it next. It was a haori that matched the accessories he had got for me. I was about to say thank you but stopped myself and smiled. I grabbed the last box and opened it. It was a new kimono and warm under kimonos to go with it. All of which matched each other.

      “Thank you so much Kenshin! I love them all.”

      “I’m glad you like them.” He took a sip of his sake and smiled warmly at me. “I love all of my gifts, thank you. However there’s one gift you left out.”

      “I didn’t get you anymore gift Kenshin?”

      “Then I will ask for one more. I want you all to myself.”


	5. #NewYearWithIkemen Mitsuhide Akechi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Story Info:**
> 
> Suitor: Mitsuhide Akechi  
> Game: Ikemen Sengoku: Romances Across Time  
> Setting: Sengoku Era  
> Genre: SFW  
> Trope: —  
> Prompt: #NewYearWithIkemen  
> Kink: —  
> Read Time: About 2 Minutes

         I ran down the hallway wanting to seeing Mitsuhide as quickly as I could. He might tease me a lot but that’s one of the reason I love him. I’m sure he’ll tease me of I’m late; at the same time I know he’ll also tease me for being early. When I rounded a corner I knocked into something hard and I started to fall only to be caught by him. “Mitsuhide!”

         “Oh, it’s just you.” He smirked, then proceeded to dropped me. I hit the hardwood floor with a loud thud.

         “Seriously!”

         “Now why was the little girl running through the halls? Was it perhaps to see someone? If so then I would call him unlucky-” Standing up I took a swat at him. He had dodged my attack and caught my wrist. “Oh. How fiesty!” His tone was dripping in sarcasm.

         “You’re just an evil dev-” I stopped mid-sentence for he had taken the soft flesh of my wrist and brought it to his lips. Placing a feather light kiss on it’s soft supple skin. “Mi-mitsu… hide.”

         “Happy new year.”

         “Yeah, happy new year.”


End file.
